Feelin foxy
by Thefox128
Summary: Nick wilde: smart ass, gunophile, and last but not least officer of the ZPD. He has a tiny crush on his partner but dosent want to admit it to anyone least of all himself. but things may change when a few crime bosses go to war and they're caught in the middle Rated M for blood, gore wordy dirds ( dirty words) and mayhaps some shut shall occur, we shall see


I do not own anything. first story criticize the fuck out of it -Mr. Fox

Hey just how strong are you? I'm not going to answer that kid. because if you ever see just how strong I really am, one of us, you or me is going to die… But relatively, pretty fucking strong"- the man in the blue coat

The day started out like any other, with a crushing headache and bloodshot eyes, oh and caffeine lots and lots of caffeine. you know how on some days you just open you eyes and everything feels like shit tastes like shit and is generally shit? Yea this is shaping up to be one of those days. I look at the alarm clock and see its five thirty. Yep that's okay, except where you know, I have fifteen fucking minutes to get ready, yippee for shit mornings.

Oh right, you might want to know just who I am, eh? Nick Wilde ZPD first fox cop and all around badass. Has a nice ring to it don't'cha think? Well at least it did about a month ago except now I just want to lay down and die rather than go to work. I walk to the closet and put on my uniform which by the by ladies and gents is not exactly your standard issue ZPD uniform, no sir it's mostly black as per my specifications with extra kevlar on the shoulders and chest. Except for the gold badge that is. I strap on my big boy belt which again is not standard issue. One Taurus raging bull on the thigh holster, which has enough firepower to put down a charging bull (pun intended) and a 7 round .380 in the back holster just in case. I've got a taser on the waist and the normal cop things everywhere else you know pepper spray, hand cuffs and a tranq gun. Most cops couldn't carry this many goodies but I am one of the poster children of the ZPD's small mammal inclusion initiative and hero of the city, and I convinced the big wigs that the scarier I look the less big guys think I can be taken lightly (saves more ammo that way). And now I'm ready for the day and on the way out the door I grab the black wrap arounds and slip them into place and I'm ready to kick some ass. But I am nowhere near ready to face the double b team, the bunny and buffalo. God help me please.

I sprint to my car and pop the door just as I slide into it. Now normally I would spend more time admiring the jet black muscle car with red trim and with way too many guns in it to be legal. but I spent way too long admiring my awesomeness in the mirror. I slide it into first and am tearing down the road just barely under the speed limit. I slide to a stop next to an angrily waiting bunny who I am fifteen minutes late to pick up and am probably going to be murdered by " sorry carrots rough night couldn't sleep how are you, I'm good" which came out more like "sorrycarrotsroughsleephowareyougood" but by the time she opens her mouth to respond I'm tearing down the street and her knuckles are White against the "oh shit bar" (scientific term). She lives in the general vicinity of the station(thank god for small blessings) so it doesn't take us too long to get to the station and I make it with five minutes to spare. Now I guess it's time to face the music. Or face the rending metal depending on the mammal, and this is most definitely a rending metal type of bunny. I turn with the most neutered expression I can muster and say "sorry"/p

And that's the end of that… for now at least . one review and I'll continue yep high goals people I know and here is my goodbye quote

;""I've realized that I can either save the world or choose to enjoy it… but I can't do both." —The Reaper

Forshadowing? Possibly mabye depends on what I'm on that day I guess. Well this is the signing out ( side note later chapters will probably most definitely be longer. Got the second chapter done but realized I cant write romance so ima get help to write the third chapter and I'll post both at the same time srry not srry

You see there was once a psychotic demon that called himself fox and this demon for some reason thought he could start writing out of the blue then this 'fox' realized everything he wrote was shit and stopped writing

the end

Nah I'll probably update in like a month or whenever but I am indeed shit so don't expect much


End file.
